Nestus Margon
Name: Nestus Margon *'Occupation:' High Judge of the Imperial Court *'Status:' Fleeing Imperial justice. Location unknown. 'Background' Nestus Margon serves as a High Judge in the High Imperial Court on Tachion Primaris, resolving the troublesome matters that arise between different interstellar factions. It is said that he wanted to join the Inquisition in his youth, but was turned down because of his family's bad reputation as smuggler lords and supporters of a few rebellions in the beginning of the 41st millenium. He instead devoted himself to studies of the law and found himself accepted by the Adeptus Arbites into their scholarly judicial branch. He was a known and staunch supporter of the former Lord Sector Governor Larion Ursus, and a known sympathiser of Anastasia Belladon. Nestus bears great grudge against Brother Lusmer of the Ghosts of Retribution because of Anastasia's affections for the astartes. 'Recent History' In 358.M41 the Ghosts of Retribution enacted an extensive observation operation on Deidara Ursus, and it was discovered that Nestus Margon was providing her shipments of Spook & occult materials. Further infiltration revealed that Margon was controlling a large smuggling & drug dealing operation and owned several auction houses where he secretly dealt in illegal materials. The Chapter's agents also recorded him holding a meeting with a suspected heretic over purchasing illicit materiels. In 359.M41, as part of the Coup against Larion Ursus, Margon was apprehended by the Adeptus Arbites. However only a few hours later he was broken free from custody by armed attackers who struck the convoy transporting Margon to prison. The attakers executed the other prisoners being held with Margon. Fortunately during his escape one of his encoded notebooks was dropped. The Chapter acquired a copy and decoded it, revealing that Margon was receiving his spook from a merchant heavy transport that took a warp route that passed dangerously close to The Grave. Typically such a route would be a very bad idea for any lone chartist vessel, but the notes revealed that while on this route the heavy transport would stop off near the Grave and pick up the spook from 'partners' that are strongly suspected to be heretics. The exact coordinates in which the heavy transport meats the heretical spook suppliers were also successfully decoded. After examining the Spook, Master Apothecary Klementhos made the following report: "This is very high quality spook, laboratory produced, not something brewed by a random crazed heretek. It also has very stable effects, unlike some strains of spook - it seems that Deidara was using it to both awaken and enhance psychic potential in the witches of her court. Also, the spook itself is not tainted by Chaos, which is something that surprised me - this strain is purely chemical, even if its results on your brain can eventually summon corruption. I'll be honest, I believe that this spook came from the Triarchy. They have the motive, they cooperated with Deidara and they have the infrastructure without the taboos and restrictions that would make it impossible to produce this in the Imperial society."